No Idea
by Wollywood
Summary: She has no idea.  The effect she can have.  Peeta/Katniss Oneshot.


**No Idea.**

__"She has no idea. The effect she can have". __

And its true. Katniss Everdeen has no idea.

Katniss Everdeen doesn't understand how he sees her. She doesn't see that its the way she talks. The way she composes her self. The way she moves silently through the woods like a cat, ready to pounce on its prey. The way she braids her hair without even realizing it. The way her face contorts into a serious, concentrated expression when she's processing information. The way she says what she's thinking without saying too much. The way she's always strong, even when all seems lost. The way she'll do anything for her family. The way she protects those she loves. Even the littlest things, like the way she laughs. Well, the few times she allows herself to laugh, that is.

Katniss Everdeen has no idea the effect she has on Peeta Mellark. She doesn't understand how all of these traits and more are always running through Peeta's head, like a song on repeat. A slideshow, viewing pictures of her face is always flashing through Peeta's mind. Flashing from his mind, to his hands, to his fingertips. From his fingertips through his pencil, onto a page. And then there she is again - a sketch on paper, smiling back at him.

And Katniss Everdeen has no idea.

She has no idea that as she sits in the cafeteria, eating her lunch at school, Peeta is gazing at her through lovestruck eyes. She has no idea how many times he's tried to talk to her. How many times he's failed. She has no idea that Peeta trudges home every day, to his room, chastising himself the whole way there for not mustering up enough courage to talk to her. Its beyond her. The idea of someone wishing so desperately to speak with her.

She's clueless.

She's clueless to the fact that when Peeta Mellark first laid eyes on her, the little girl with beautiful voice, for the first time, he was immediately in love. Some say love at first sight doesn't exist - Katniss says love at first sight doesn't exist - but Peeta Mellark knows it does. Because at five years old, he found himself in love with Katniss Everdeen. The girl with the braids and a voice that puts the mockingjays to shame. He was undeniably head over heels. And little Katniss would have never guessed.

She would never have guessed that when she was starving - DYING - right outside of Peeta's home, his heart shattered, vulnerable as a thin sheet of glass. She cannot grasp the idea of him burning a loaf a bread on purpose, risking a beating, for her life. Why would a stranger do that? Why would anyone care that much? It is a foreign concept to Katniss Everdeen.

She has no idea that when she volunteered to take Prim's place in the Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark was struck with agony. Mentally begging to be reaped next. He wanted to protect her. Even though he knew he couldn't, he wanted to be there for her. Even if she didn't know him. _Even_ if she didn't care. Peeta wanted to be with her when he (or she) died. He couldn't go on without her. But Katniss didn't know that. She didn't know that at all.

She didn't know that Peeta only concerned himself with _her_ safety all throughout the games, opposed to looking out for himself. She still wouldn't know this if he hadn't told her. And even with his own words and sincerity as evidence, she can't quite bring herself to accept it. Why would this baker's son, with honey-colored hair and the sweetest of smiles be so dedicated to her? What did he owe her? Certainly not his heart...certainly not his life.

Why would he hold her when she had nightmares? Why would he kiss her like she's the only person in the world? Why would he go out of his way to please her? Why would he tell her how beautiful she is, when she knows she's nothing special? Why would he have a room full of paintings dedicated to the features of her face? Why would he smile whenever she entered a room? Why would he listen to everything she has to say so intently, even when what she's saying is of little importance? Why would he offer to do huge, unnecessarily generous favors for her family? Why would he want to risk his life for her?

And why doesn't SHE understand the obvious?

Why can't SHE understand that she is everything to Peeta. Why can't SHE see that it is as simple as that? Why can't she see that it's simply the _essence_ of Katniss Everdeen that is so undeniable special? And why can't she see that it is simply Katniss Everdeen, and everything about her, that Peeta Mellark is devotedly in love with?

It's because Katniss Everdeen has no idea. The effect she can have.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a random short oneshot, drabble. I hope you liked it, though. I wanted to do something with Peeta and Katniss in hopes that people would actually...you know...read it. Sooooo if you like...I'd really soooooper like it if you reviewed, please :). I like to know opinions, and critical input is welcome, too. <strong>

**Also...I'm really freaking proud of my Foxface story. So go read that. Please. I hate to beg like this, but I need to advertise it if I expect it to get read. I spent too long on it for it to go to waste. Haha, but seriously, thanks if you actually read of this...I appreciate it :)**


End file.
